


Orgasm Donor

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally posted July 2010</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orgasm Donor

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted July 2010_.

**Title:** Orgasm Donor  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** Jared gets off on watching Jensen in Ten Inch Hero with those piercings and that mohawk. Jensen finds out and surprises Jared in full Priestly gear.  
 **Word Count:** ~1550  
 **Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3395708#t3395708).

 

 

  
Jared shifted on the sofa, lifting his beer to his lips as he settled in to watch the game. He'd had to Tivo it, so he'd already heard the final score, but he wanted to see it anyway. He heard the front door open, raising an eyebrow at the heavy tread coming inside. It didn't sound like Jensen's boots, but no one else would just walk in. Curious, he turned his head toward the door as the footsteps got louder.

"Everybody relax!"

Oh _shit_. Jared watched as _Priestly_ did his awkward little dance on the threshold of the entertainment room. He wasn't wearing the right clothes for this part of the script, and thank god for that. It was the kilt.

He didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open with the beer lifted halfway to his lips until Priestly sauntered over with a smirk. "You gonna drink that, or just catch flies?"

"Jen - Priestly." Jared sat up straight and put the bottle on the coffee table. "What are you doing?"

"Heard it was some guy's birthday," he said with a shrug. He moved to straddle Jared's legs, hand resting on Jared's shoulders. "Thought he should get a present. You that guy?"

Jared swallowed, unable to keep his hands from skimming up Priestly's bare thighs under the kilt. "Uh, tomorrow, yeah, I - holy _fuck_ , Jensen."

"Priestly," he said firmly, spreading his legs just a little to settle his _bare ass_ more firmly into Jared's hands. They both sucked in a breath when Jared's fingers squeezed. "Now you know what's under a kilt, man. Might have to kill you."

"I think you can convince me to keep a secret," Jared said. He smirked up at Priestly and pushed his fingers into the crease of his ass, brushing over his hole. Priestly's hole, Jesus fuck. He would have said he would kill anyone who told Jensen about how fucking hot he thought Priestly was, but now, god. Jensen was going to blow his mind.

"Yeah?" Priestly cocked an eyebrow and settled into Jared's lap. His hands dropped from Jared's shoulders to his crotch, fingers confidently opening Jared's jeans. "How'm I gonna do that?"

Jared suddenly couldn't breathe. Priestly's hand had wrapped around his dick and pulled it free of his clothes, slowly stroking. He had several rings on his fingers, the metal catching on Jared's dick as his hand moved up the shaft. Had Priestly worn rings in the movie? Jared decided he didn't care if Jensen wanted to ad lib a little with the costume. "Uh," Jared choked, then dragged his brain back out of his dick. "You could fuck my brains out."

Priestly's hand tightened and Jared slumped back into the sofa. Oh god. "What a coincidence!" Priestly said brightly, tone completely at odds with the heat in his eyes and slow stroke of his hand. "That's the present I had in mind. How about that?"

Jared tried to find a comeback, he really did, but Priestly squeezed and tugged and Jared's mind went completely blank. He had fantasized about this ever since he'd first seen the damn movie, and those eyes were Jensen's eyes full of Priestly's attitude, and he was going to come way too soon. Jared sat up again and pulled one hand out from under the kilt, wrapping it around the back of Priestly's neck and tugging him into a rough kiss.

Priestly met it, equally rough, tongue and teeth until it was almost more a battle than a kiss, all the while stroking Jared with that same steady rhythm. He finally broke free of Jared's mouth. "Condom and lube in the sporran, man. But you have to tell me your name before you put your fingers in my ass."

"Jared," Jared laughed. He pressed his forehead to Priestly, almost lost track of what he was doing as he watched the head of his dick disappear into Priestly's fist, head catching on the thumb ring as it popped free again. Jared swallowed hard. The rings were covered in precome, his dick dripping all over Priestly's hand. "I need to fuck you, right now."

"Yeah, fuck," Priestly groaned, "Want your dick in me, s'why I told you where the condom is. Get wrapped, dude. Then you gotta stretch me a little, because you're fucking huge, Jared."

Jared fumbled with the sporran, finding a packet of lube and a condom inside. He tucked the condom under the leather bracelet on Priestly's wrist then tore open the lube to slick his fingers. The open packet went on the couch next to them and then Jared's fingers were pushing into Priestly's ass, two sliding in more easily than Jared expected. "You prepped a little, didn't you?"

Priestly bit Jared's lip, then licked over the sting. "Hell, yes. I told you, this was the present I had in mind. Wanted to be riding your dick pretty fast."

"Little self-serving for a birthday present," Jared observed. He pushed a third finger in - that took a little more effort, and Priestly hissed softly. He twisted his wrist and opened his fingers as wide as he could.

"Man, you're gonna get the ride of your life. Watching me come is just part of the package." Priestly finally let go of Jared's dick, tearing the foil to get at the condom so he could roll it on. He grabbed the lube and used the rest of the packet to slick Jared up.

Jared laughed even as he took Priestly's mouth in another kiss. Their tongues tangled and slid together roughly, and Jared kept kissing him as he pulled his fingers free and gripped Priestly's hips. He finally broke the kiss to slump back into the sofa again, and lifted Priestly, pulling him up and forward. Priestly reached behind himself to grab Jared's dick again, holding it in place so Jared could lower him onto it. They groaned in tandem as Priestly sank slowly down, body opening to let Jared in, but not without protest. His muscles clenched and released, Priestly forcing himself to relax and finally Jared was fully seated, Priestly's ass resting on his thighs.

"Fuck, man, that's so hot. You must work out." Priestly's hands were shaking slightly as he fumbled the buttons on Jared's shirt open from the bottom up. When he reached the top, he shoved the fabric to either side and ran his hands back down over Jared's bare chest. "Like, a lot."

"Yeah, a little," Jared murmured. "Gotta work off the excess energy somehow."

Priestly grinned. "I know a much better way to do that," he said, and rolled his hips. Jared gasped and jerked, which widened Priestly's grin into a knowing smirk. He moved again, setting a steady rhythm that had Jared writhing helplessly under him in seconds. Jared's hands gripped Priestly's hips, clenching and releasing at the same slow pace, and his hips rolled up to meet Priestly's.

"Please." Jared didn't recognize his own voice, rough and desperate. "Please, Priestly, faster. Ride me harder, fuck, need you to fucking _move_."

"Yeah, fuck, Jared," and it wasn't Priestly's voice, it was Jensen's, need and love and desperation as familiar to Jared as his own name, Jensen braced his hands on Jared's shoulders and rode him hard and fast, the pleasure making Jared's eyes roll back and tearing a rough cry from his throat. "Touch me, Jared, please. Need you to - jesus _fuck_ , so good, gotta come, need your hands on me. Gorgeous fucking hands, want them on me all the time."

Jared reached between them to fist Jensen's dick, stroking in the same hard rhythm Jensen was using to blow his mind. It didn't take more than three or four strokes before Jensen was coming, the most gorgeous noises spilling free from his lips. The hard seizing of Jensen's body on his pulled Jared over the edge with him, Jared's hand still milking strings of white from Jensen's dick even as his own body convulsed.

Jensen collapsed on Jared's chest as they both came down from that unbelievable high. The mohawk tickled against Jared's jaw, the rough wool of the kilt scratching Jared's stomach, but not uncomfortably. Jared pushed his hand up under the black t-shirt Jensen - Priestly - was still wearing, and started to laugh. "We didn't even get you naked, Boaz. Bet the inside of your kilt is covered with come."

"Don't call me that, man," Priestly whined. He pushed himself up and off, wincing as Jared slipped free. "Not included in the birthday present." He collapsed next to Jared on the sofa and made a face as the kilt settled against his body. "And yeah, it's pretty gross."

Jared stood and held out a hand. "Come upstairs with me and we'll clean you off. Finally get you naked."

Priestly grinned and grabbed Jared's hand, using it to pull himself off the sofa. "Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do when I'm finally naked?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Jared used Priestly's momentum to pull him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Jensen's ear. "Gonna kill whoever ratted me out, though."

Jensen laughed softly, turned his face to press a soft kiss behind Jared's ear. "You think I couldn't figure it out on my own? You're not exactly subtle, you know. Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
